This invention relates to a power equipment for a land vehicle such as an automobile and others, a sea vehicle, or a submarine vehicle, or a discharger such as a forklift and working cars or a working machinery and tools.
Although a power equipment which is widely used at present as that of an automobile is a gasoline engine, it has a defect that it causes harm to the public as environmental pollution due to exhaust gas thereof, and noise pollution. Therefore, a power source with storage batteries is thought to be used as a low-pollution power source. However, energy stored in storage batteries is small as compared with energy which gasoline contains. Therefore a power equipment with storage batteries has a defect that it is too large in scale and too heavy for a power equipment for an automobile to supply efficiently an automobile with power.